Never Forget Another Birthday
by xXSweetDreamsNightmareXx
Summary: This is my first Naru/Sasu fanfic. It's Naruto's birthday. What happens when Sasuke forgets?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto was excited. Today was his birthday and he was hoping that Sasuke had something romantic planned for tonight. Naruto spent the whole day cleaning and other chores to try and keep his mind off of wondering what Sasuke had in mind. The house was completely spotless and Naruto could barely sit still. But when Sasuke did get home Naruto was led to disappointment.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Today's been a rough day." Sasuke sighed as he fell onto the couch.

Naruto knelt down in front of the couch. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke grumbled, turning his back to Naruto.

Naruto frowned and stood up. _He forgot._

Naruto sulked off to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. The smell of ramen soon filled the apartment. Naruto decided to make his favorite meal for his birthday. He hated waiting for the noodles to cook. It was his least favorite part about ramen. Naruto was stirring the noodles when I pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Smells good." Sasuke purred in his ear.

Naruto shivered. "Well I wanted to have a delicious birthday dinner." He said.

Sasuke tensed up and stepped away from Naruto.

"I forgot." He whispered thinking Naruto didn't hear him. "Um, I'll be right back. I forgot to pick something up on the way home."

Naruto didn't get to object because by the time he opened his mouth to speak, Sasuke was already out the door. Naruto sighed and put the ramen on simmer before he walked into the living room. When he sat down on the couch, his phone rang.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Iruka sensei said on the other end. "Does Sasuke have anything _special _planned tonight?"

Naruto sighed. "No Iruka sensei. He forgot. He had a rough day so I'm not that upset."

"You sound like you're disappointed." Iruka said, sympathetically.

"Well I was hoping that he would have something super romantic planned out but then he came home all tired and frustrated." Naruto said, holding back his tears.

"Well maybe you can make him pay." Iruka said.

"But I'm not that mad at him." Naruto said.

"You don't have to be. I do it to Kakashi all the time. You're usually the uke right?"

"Uh…yeah?" Naruto said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Switch it up. You be the seme tonight."

"WHAT? BUT WE ONLY DO THAT ONCE A YEAR!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well twice a year wouldn't kill him." Iruka chuckled.

"Yes it would. It was hard enough to get him to let me be seme once a year." Naruto sighed.

"Well say it's payback for forgetting your birthday."

"NARUTO?"

"Sounds like Sasuke's back. Talk to you later Iruka sensei." Naruto said.

"Good luck Naruto."

Naruto set his phone down on the coffee table and went off to find Sasuke. He wasn't at the door. Naruto looked around and noticed a trail of rose petals heading towards their bedroom. Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing that Sasuke was still able to pull of something romantic on such short notice. He followed the trail of rose petals into their bedroom and heard the door close behind him.

"Sorry I forgot your birthday, Naru." Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's neck.

Naruto held back a moan. "It's ok. Y-You had a rough day."

Sasuke gently bit down on Naruto's neck. Naruto bit his lip.

"Relax, let me pleasure you." Sasuke whispered lustfully into his ear.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "No, let me pleasure you. I'll be the seme tonight." He said.

"You've already been seme once this year." Sasuke growled.

"Well today's my birthday and since you forgot, your punishment is to be the uke." Naruto smirked.

The two had a stare off until Sasuke finally cracked.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the bed and began to remove his own clothes. Once he was down to just his boxers, he climbed onto of Sasuke and began to remove his clothes.

"Could you speed this up please?" Sasuke asked, taking in a deep breath.

"Nope." Naruto said licking his bare chest. "I want to savor this moment."

Sasuke groaned as Naruto grinded their hips together. Naruto's hand trailed down Sasuke's side and under the waist band of his boxers. Sasuke arched his back as he felt Naruto grab his member and began pumping it.

"Faster Naru…faster." Sasuke moaned.

"Not yet Sasuke. Not until I'm inside you." Naruto said, removing his hand from Sasuke's boxers.

Naruto pulled of his and Sasuke's boxers and reached for the lube on the nightstand. He coated three fingers with it and spread Sasuke's legs apart with his knee.

"I'll take it easy." Naruto said inserting a finger.

Sasuke winced. Naruto worked that finger before he thought it was ok to insert a second finger.

"HN." Sasuke whined.

"Just think how I feel." Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, once I'm in it will feel better."

"Just go in already Dobe." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto smiled and put some lube on his member and lined it with Sasuke's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in. Sasuke tensed up.

"Relax Sasuke-kun. Let me get all the way in." Naruto said trying to comfort him.

"It's kind of hard when you have someone's dick being shoved up your ass." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Tell me when to move. I'm all the way in now."

They laid there for a minute or to before Sasuke aloud Naruto to move. Naruto made slow, gentle thrusts making a soft rhythm.

"Naru…faster." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto pounded faster into Sasuke. Their moans filled the room and soon both Naruto and Sasuke both reached their climaxes. Naruto collapsed next to Sasuke and they basked in the after glow.

"I am never going to forget your birthday again." Sasuke said before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
